1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure apparatus inspection method that inspects optical characteristics of an exposure apparatus used in a lithography process.
2. Background Art
In the case of a general lithography process where a fine resist pattern is formed using a projection exposure apparatus such as, for example, that discussed in JP-A 2003-142385 (Kokai), so-called focal blurring easily occurs and the fine pattern cannot be formed easily as desired unless the optical characteristics of the exposure apparatus, particularly the focal position of the exposure apparatus, are set in a proper state. Especially in recent years, the setting precision of the focal position of the exposure apparatus is becoming extremely important as further downscaling continues for transfer patterns.